My Nekozuka
by Lady Shizu
Summary: "You look ravishing in that outfit, my nekozuka." She had to roll her eyes on the word he had said to her.


**My twentieth fanfic. I am amazed that I have written that many stories. I am so proud. I can not wait to do another twenty more. Wish me luck.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi sat on the front of his bed looking at his girlfriend, Inuzuka Hana. She was standing there wearing a robe that was wrapped around her. The only thing that was visible was the black high heel shoes and thigh-high stockings that Hana wore.

"Hana, remove the robe."

"Itachi, it's embarrassing. It's a major insult to me and my clan, but mostly me."

Itachi crossed his arms.

"How so, Hana? You agreed that for one night you would do this for me. I was looking forward to it."

"I know."

"If you knew, then what did I tell you that made you agree?"

Hana told him.

"I would dress up on your birthday and whatever outfit you give me I was to wear it without complaint."

Itachi was pleased with the answer she has given him.

"Right. Do you know what day it is today?"

"It's your birthday."

It was his birthday. Right after the party, Hana followed Itachi to his room where he gave her a bag. Hana went inside his bathroom to put it on but came out wearing his bathrobe.

"It is my birthday. Hana, remove it."

"Please don't make me do it. I'm begging you, Itachi."

"Hana, don't make me use my sharingan on you."

If there was one thing Hana hated about her boyfriend, it was the sharingan. He didn't do anything bad to her. He would only use it as a threat to make her comply.

Hana removed the robe that covered her and threw it on the floor. Hana showed Itachi the outfit that he had chosen for her to wear on his birthday.

He could not help but smirked as he eyed her. That black-laced lingerie did wonders to her figure, especially around the chest. His eyes rested as the material cupped her breasts nicely. From there, Itachi saw how the red ribbon was tied around her neck before glancing up at the top of her head.

"Where are they, Hana?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Itachi."

"My patience is running thin. Put them on, now."

She saw his eyes flickered red as a warning.

"Fine."

Hana picked up the robe and reached into the pocket. Pulling them out, she placed the object on top of her head. A pair of cat ears rested comfortably as Itachi gave her a smile.

"Better. Wait a minute. Turn around, Hana."

Hana whined at his request.

"I don't want to, Itachi."

"Do it."

Hana turned around and showed him her backside. Itachi saw the cat tail. It fitted right above her behind. Hana turned a few times before facing him.

"Nice. Very nice. Now be a good kitty and come over here, Hana."

Hana gave him a glare before taking those few steps. Within reach, Itachi pulled her on top of his lap and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You look ravishing in that outfit, my _Nekozuka_."

Hana rolled her eyes at the word that her boyfriend had said. Nekozuka?

"The nickname suits you. I have always wanted to see you dressed up as a neko in sexy lingerie. You can not be mad at me for something I have thought of, Hana."

"Why the nickname?"

"I don't know. It just came to me. You have to admit it does has a nice ring to it."

Even though he was right, she would not agree with him.

Itachi inhaled her scent and licked the side of her neck, causing a reaction from her.

"That's right, Hana. Meow for me, baby."

She moaned some more before their lips met again. Their tongues played with one another as they began to get into the mood. Holding her against him, Itachi leaned back allowing her to be on top. He moaned as he felt her right on top of his covered package, even more as she moved her hips over them.

The couple continued until Itachi flipped so he can be on top. When he did, Hana flinched. He had forgotten that she was wearing the cat tail.

"Sorry, Hana."

Hana pulled the tail off from under her and threw it on the floor.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It hurts a little, but I'm fine."

"That's good to know."

Itachi pushed her back down on the bed where he traced the material with his hands. He loved the way it feels, but the only thing he wanted to touch was her.

"These have to go."

Hana heard the lingerie being ripped as he pulled it in one try. He threw it to the side and focused his attention on what was hiding underneath the material. Hana covered them with her arms.

"We have done it many, many times and you are still bashful about it?"

"It's how you stare at them, Itachi."

"They are beautiful, Hana. Everything about you is beautiful."

Itachi pulled on the ribbon around her neck and held it in his hand.

"You know where this is going, right?"

"Yes, Itachi."

Hana raised her arms above her head.

"Good girl."

Itachi tied her wrist together and tied them above through the opening of the headboard. Seeing that they were tight and secured, Itachi claimed her lips once again before making his way towards her mounds. His breath over one of her nipples sent chills up and down Hana's back. As he was about to give it some teasing, Itachi looked back at Hana.

"Itachi, why did you stop?"

He sat up and stared down at his girlfriend.

"You have been a bad kitty, Hana. For that, I have to punish you."

"What?"

"You disobeyed me by complaining. Didn't I tell you that if you agreed, you would do so without any complaints? Look what had happened. You complained."

He was right. Hana agreed and all she had done was nothing but complained on his birthday. She apologized to him.

"I'm sorry, Itachi."

"I know you are, Hana. I hope you don't mind if you can wait a while as I go take a shower. A long, hot shower in which you always look forward to after our lovemaking."

"No!"

"Yes. It's going to be lonely with how you 'wash' me, but it's for your own good. You will reflect on your actions as I cleanse myself."

Itachi got off of her and made his way towards his bathroom. He looked back as he saw her struggling to break free. Shaking his head, he opened the door.

"No, wait! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I promise I will do as you say! Itachi, untie me!"

"I can't hear you."

He entered the bathroom causing his girlfriend to become mad.

"Itachi, you wait until I get my hands on you! How dare you ignore me?! Come back here and untie me you ungrateful bas-"

Itachi closed the door on her and started to remove his clothing before heading over to turn on the shower. The sound of it drowned out his girlfriend's protests. Itachi pulled aside the curtain and stepped inside where the water hit his skin.

He did not feel bad for leaving her tied up and naked on his bed, save for the heels, stockings and cat ears. He had to do it. She would be hot and bothered by the time he was done taking a shower. She would also be angry, too. An image entered his head on how they will have hot, angry sex not only on the bed, but also in the shower, too.

He was looking forward to it.

* * *

**I hope you like the ItaHana fic. I have so many to do, including the sequels to some of my past stories. I also forgot to do Hana's flashback from the Welcome To The S Club, Sakura story, so expect that to come out sometime next month.  
**


End file.
